cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Peregrinus Worag
A six centuries old krogan mercenary, who posts on CDN as FierceSun, '''previously as '''BlueSun. Appearance Worag has ochre, leathery skin and red eyes. He sports a dark brown crest, the most striking feature of which is a spiderweb of cracks on the left side, a remnant of an old head trauma. Hobbies Beyond the expected mercenary work, Worag is an avid reader of Diaries of Ilganon intrigue novels. History Little has been shared of Worag's origins and his history prior to taking up the stereotypical mercenary life. What is known, that he is unfamiliar with Tuchankan mythology, and his clan name is suspicously turian. Worag has worked in many fields across known space over the years, such as bouncing clubs on Omega and Illium, warfare with Argam Militia and the Telhod Liberation Front on Telhod in the 1900s, training with the armed forces of Velka before participating in the Third Tangealian War of the 1940s, and serving as private security for ExoGeni in the 2170's. He's been a part of raiding and pirating crews in the Omega Nebula and Ismar Frontier and ran his own crews in the Traverse in the 21st century. He even worked with the Talons during the Reaper War and did a stint with the Blue Suns after that: "Shittiest two years I can remember in the past 100 years, nothing but garrisoning." Contemporary Activities Since 2191, Worag has been in employ of DDS Corporate Security in the role of an instructor. He was brought on there on behest of his mercenary friend Mekan of Omega, who presides as chief of security there. Beyond associating with the informal "Hobo Squad" of DDS' outsourced freelancers, Worag has established his own circle of acquaintances consisting of: * Jano T'Sardvis - an asari senior security officer with the Nos Astra Fitte Industries Paradise Resorts. * Pare Velka-Ossin - a Velkan salarian petty noble, asset portfolio manager for Delpe Capital. * Dafbhral Galenouskiz - a batarian security officer-slash-bartender with Axonor-Pontic Heavy Industries. * Eviey Tanadrisne - an asari software developer with Nifke Solutions. * Arkuren Volskii - a turian contractor and bodybuilder with the Blue Suns Nos Astra Chapter. * Irina Mellenthin - a human civil engineer with the Nos Astra City Services. CV * Name: Peregrinus Worag (Urdnot Worag in Citadel Space. Identity validated by Systems Alliance authorities) Relevant experience: * Contracted to Velkan military: ** Drill instructor and NCO to Duke Moona of Farali Belt's levies, 1934-1944 ** NCO to Lesser Prince Teter of Dismark's levies, 1944-1947 ** Drill instructor to Duke Posorgamul of Pikarvexus's levies, 1947-1963 ** Drill instructor to Duke Elpin of Southerly Galladim's levies, 2165-2170 ** Drill instructor to Count Perkoli of Rous Periphery's levies, 2170-2173 * Independent operations: ** Member of privateer group Telholim Coursers, 2001-2009 ** Member of privateer group Iyuli Crew, 2020-2022 ** Founder of privateer group Worag's Raiders, 2076-2093 ** Member of privateer group The Hundred, 2100-2106 ** Founder of privateer group Worag's New Raiders, 2111-2129 * Private Military Contracts: ** Argam Militia, 1901-1906 ** Telhod Liberation Front, 1908-1915 ** ExoGeni Corporation as security, 2174-2179 ** Blue Suns Omega Chapter, 2180-2188 ** Systems Alliance Military Consultant, 2189 ** Tarta-Angrad Auxiliary, 2190 ** Gatta PMC Franchise Operator, 2190-2191 * Special Skillsets: ** Zero-G Combat ** Low-G Combat ** Aerial Insertions ** Velkan Gendarmerie Instructor Trivia "Humans and asari are... this thing they do with a coarse-haired brush with their teeth. To maintain them! How soft are they that they need brushing!? It's a tiny detail but it keeps bothering me." Threads of Note PM Exchange with Daye: Worag has a request for Blue Bucket (Arthur Daye), of 9 Commando. Private Video: Worag's having some schadenfreude at expense of a fellow Blue Suns mercenary on deployment at Tshombesha. Smalltimers Anonymous: Working for Nassa D'Veyra, who has been kicked out of Eclipse and is now... a freelancer (horror!). Down To Business: Worag is part of the infamous mission that starts the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190. Orientation Day: Starting his new job with DDS. Indiscriminate Catharsis: Mekan and Spiza call the gang in for a mission. Collect Call: The immediate aftermath of that mission. Attention Co-workers: Something belonging to Worag has gone missing. Can Hanar Eat Peanut Butter?: He needs to know. Quickly. Attention Co-workers, Again: The sequel. Apocalyptic Barbeque: With a small announcement on CDN, Worag invites a crowd to a Nos Dwicka barbeque. We Need To Talk: Spiza contacts hobo-squad -- his superiors are growing concerned that Mekan represents an unacceptable risk. Something must be done. A Need To See A Shaman About A Void: Worag seeks out Drau Kron. On A Date: Worag has won a date in an auction... Coup d'etats et hors d'oeuvres: As Dwick slips into a coma and Nos Dwicka faces a potential coup, Worag, Nak, and Maos prepare for trouble. Category:Krogan Category:Characters